Juste une couleur isolée
by Laemia
Summary: Néo ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il avançait. Il s'en fichait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une silhouette dans les Ténèbres. "Tu es quoi, toi? -Un clone. Et toi? -Une erreur." Yaoi  Vanitas/Néo.


Disclaimer: Rien à moi... blablabla... fanfiction... blabla...

Pairing: Vanitas/Néo

Bêta-lectrice: CrimsonThirteen

Première fic sur ce pairing! 8D Muahaha!

Non, sérieusement, ça m'étonne que personne n'y ait encore pensé tellement il y a de similitudes entre ces deux-là...

Puis j'aime beaucoup se faire rencontre deux personnages qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser, comme ça. =3

'Fin bref, à vous de juger. ^^

* * *

><p>Néo ne se souvenait plus de comment il avait atterri dans cet endroit. Il y faisait si sombre... Ca faisait des jours qu'il marchait -des jours? Plus, peut-être... ou moins...- et aucune trace de lumière n'avait encore rencontré sa route. Ah, si, il y avait ces choses bleutées qui luisaient dans l'ombre, lui permettant de voir où il mettait les pieds et ainsi ne pas tomber dans le vide.<p>

Il se souvenait avoir voulu affronter un garçon.

Riku. Celui à qui il ressemblait tant. Il se souvenait avoir été battu. Faible copie... Il se souvenait du regard vert impassible de son original alors que lui disparaissait peu à peu. Ca avait été un peu comme se regarder dans un miroir... en étant soi-même le reflet.

Néo avait eu peur. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait plus perdre quoi que ce soit, pas vrai? Il ne possèdait pas de souvenirs à lui, pas d'image propre, pas de pouvoirs, et plus de vie.

Un clone. Voilà tout ce que le "destin" avait décidé de faire de lui. Fichu destin. Et il avait cherché à y échapper. Naïf. A quoi songeait-il, en allant affronter celui à partir de qui on l'avait créé? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait prouvé? Il se pensait plus fort, il croyait que s'il remportait la bataille il deviendrait quelqu'un -pour de vrai.

Il aurait dû être plus fort! Vexen le lui avait dit, Axel le lui avait dit. Et Naminé le lui avait _promis_! Autant de personnes à avoir voulu se jouer de lui. Et à avoir réussi.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si Naminé espérait que ça se finisse ainsi. Sans doute pas. Peut-être. Mais voilà, le mal était fait.

Marcher l'épuisait, réfléchir l'éreintait. Tant de questions sans réponses... Ou plutôt, si. Un relent de quelque chose l'envahit -Rancoeur? Haine? - devant l'immense farce qu'était sa vie, même une fois qu'il eut disparu dans les ténèbres. Bien sûr, qu'il y avait des réponses à ses questions! Elles étaient là, quelque part, tout le monde les connaissait!

Sauf lui. Lui, il ne pourrait jamais savoir. Ce qu'il était advenu de Sora, Riku, Naminé, Axel, Zexion. Les mots qu'il cherchait, il pouvait presque les voir. Il lui suffisait presque de tendre le bras pour les attraper. Presque. Ils restaient à distance suffisante pour qu'il ne puisse les possèder. Alors, le destin se moquait à nouveau de lui? Ca n'aurait jamais de fin?

Néo s'accorda une pause dans sa réflexion. Plus il se questionnait, plus les réponses s'enfuyaient. Ca le rendait fou.

En revanche, il continua à marcher. Peut-être qu'un jour -dans un millier d'années ou dans cinq minutes- il trouverait quelque chose dans la noirceur qui l'enveloppait. Une lumière, ou juste une couleur isolée aussi perdue que lui, peu importe.

Le quelque chose se présenta sous forme d'une plage tout aussi sombre que le reste. Une "plage"... Pas comme celle du monde de Riku -que Néo avait vu dans les faux-souvenirs implantés dans sa mémoire. Le sable blanc était plutôt gris. Des arbres noircis qui semblaient n'avoir aucune consistance entouraient l'endroit. Les rochers avec leur liquide bleuté apparaissaient encore çà et là près de l'eau qui reflétait une lune pourtant absente.

Et puis, il y avait quelqu'un.

Une silhouette assise au bord de la mer, dos à lui. Il crut reconnaître Sora.

Qu'est-ce que l'élu de la Keyblade ferait ici? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Néo avança lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'inconnu. Sans mot dire, il vint se placer à ses côtés.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'autre sursauter et reculer un peu. Sans tourner la tête, le clone s'assit, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'eau miroitant au loin.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'autre se rapprocha un peu, ayant visiblement décidé que Néo ne représentait pas un danger. Ce dernier daigna enfin découvrir le visage de ce résident des ténèbres. Les cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés, mais il ressemblait bien à Sora. Sauf...

Ce qui le persuada qu'il n'avait pas à faire au maître de la Keyblade, ce fut ces yeux -la seule étincelle de couleur qu'il avait vu depuis le combat contre Riku. De l'ambre en fusion, vif, agressif, méfiant. Loin des iris paisibles de Sora, donc.

Le garçon brun eut un sourire, et Néo remarqua qu'il le détaillait exactement comme il venait de le faire. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur l'horizon.

"Tu es quoi, toi?"

Le timbre de voix aussi, était le même que celui du meilleur ami de Riku. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Cette voix-là vibrait autrement; de façon plus arrogante, plus détachée.

"Un clone", répondit amèrement Néo.

L'inconnu hocha la tête.

"Et toi?

-Une erreur."

La réponse venait de fuser automatiquement, comme si sa question avait été posée plusieurs fois en pensée.

Une erreur, au fond, c'était un peu comme un clone? Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là? Ou bien...

~o-|-o~

Le garçon s'appelait Vanitas.

Il lui raconta aussi son histoire. Il venait du côté obscur d'un certain Ventus. Il y avait eu un combat... Et il avait atterri ici. Tout seul.

Néo aussi lui expliqua la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Vanitas rit en annonçant que, finalement, être un clone ne valait pas mieux que d'être une erreur. Néo ne savait pas trop qu'en penser.

"Et... maintenant? demanda-t-il. On fait quoi?"

Après tout, ils étaient deux à présent. Ce serait bête de se séparer et de suivre des voies opposées. Pour aller où, de toute façon? Cependant, attendre sur cette plage ne les méneraient à rien non plus. Néo pensait qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre qui méritait la peine de s'y attarder.

Vanitas sembla réfléchir lui aussi. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

"On s'en va?"

Comme Néo ne bougeait pas, le brun soupira, se mit debout et tendit la main au clone.

Néo la prit en se demandant si quelque chose les attendait quelque part.

Si le destin qui, après les avoir malmenés plus bas que terre et les avoir attirés l'un vers l'autre, avait d'autres projets pour eux.

~o-|-o~

Il n'y avait rien d'autre aux alentours -du moins pas de ce que Néo avait pu voir.

Il prenait peu à peu le temps d'analyser le caractère de son compagnon de route.

Egoïste, suffisant, moqueur. Il prenait toute réflexion avec une sorte d'ironie mêlée de sarcasmes agaçants. Lui et Néo se disputaient souvent à propos du chemin à prendre -ce qui n'avait, en fait, aucune importance puisqu'ils voyaient le même décor encore et encore depuis près d'une éternité, sans la moindre petite variation.

Mais au fond, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien -en général.

Les Sans-Coeurs leur rendaient parfois visite. Ca devint un jeu, au final. Celui qui en éliminerait le plus choisirait la route qu'ils suivraient.

Néo se demandait parfois si, sans Vanitas, il aurait cessé d'avancer. Il serait peut-être resté prostré sur cette plage sombre, sans bouger, seul avec ses regrets.

~o-|-o~

Un jour, il fit part de ses réflexions à son compagnon.

"Je me demande si Naminé va bien..."

Vanitas s'arrêta de marcher et le dévisagea avec ce il-ne-savait-quoi dans les yeux qui oscillait entre la colère, la consternation et la lassitude.

"On s'en fiche, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Non! objecta Néo. Pas moi.

-Tu devrais! Elle t'a laissé tomber. Elle s'est servie de toi comme les autres!"

Cette affirmation sonnait faux quelque part dans la mémoire du clone.

D'accord, la simili avait modifié ses souvenirs, fait de lui une copie sans espoir de se détacher de son original, l'avait poussé à mettre sa vie en jeu pour elle, était même allé jusqu'à briser son coeur. Pourtant, elle ne n'avait pas fait pas par plaisir.

"Ce n'est pas sa faute, dit-il d'un ton posé. Elle a été manipulée.

-Elle est faible, asséna le brun. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle tenait à toi."

Sans attendre de réponses, il continua sa marche. Néo resta à sa place et, sans réfléchir, lui cria alors qu'il s'éloignait:

"Pourtant, tu aurais fait la même chose! Surtout si ça avait pu te faire sortir de cet endroit morbide!"

L'erreur, comme il se définissait, stoppa sa marche. Le clone crut qu'il allait lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas comparer, qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à lui et qu'il restait avec lui par peur de la solitude. C'était pour ça qu'ils faisaient route ensemble, non?

Quand il se retourna, la répartie fut tout autre. Il revint vers lui et, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, déclara:

"_Jamais_, tu entends? Jamais je ne t'aurais trahi pour m'échapper en te laissant derrière."

Il lui parut plus sérieux que jamais. Et ce regard. Néo eut l'impression que sa vie entière tenait en cette seule couleur ambrée.

"Je suis plongé dans les Ténèbres depuis plus longtemps que toi, ajouta-t-il en se reculant. Je sais ce que ça fait de vivre seul. C'est déjà bien qu'on soit ensemble."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Néo ne parla plus de Naminé. En tout cas, plus comme ça.

Il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec son compagnon concernant la jeune fille, mais ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Il ne la reverrait plus de toute façon.

~o-|-o~

"Si on sort d'ici un jour, tu feras quoi?"

Le temps se faisait long, ces derniers temps. Les deux garçons avançaient en silence la plupart du temps, faute de sujet de conversation. Les attaques des Sans-Coeurs se faisaient rares.

"Rien.

-Comment ça, rien? s'étonna Néo.

-Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire, expliqua Vanitas. Je n'ai personne à rejoindre et nulle part où aller. Qu'on sorte ou pas, en fin de compte, je m'en fiche."

Le clone trouvait ce raisonnement stupide. Si on avait nulle part où aller, alors on pouvait aller partout et faire ce qu'on voulait. Il n'avait donc aucun rêve?

"Et toi, tu ferais quoi si on sortait?

-Je pense si j'irais vérifier si mes... si les amis de Riku vont bien."

Il avait ralenti la marche en disant cela. Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais, sauf pour se battre contre les monstres. Il ne sentait même plus ses jambes, depuis le temps. Il n'y pensait plus.

"Tu irais voir Naminé", devina aisément Vanitas.

Néo leva la tête vers lui, surpris.

"Hum... Oui, sans doute, oui... Si elle n'a pas disparu.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, à ce que je vois, constata le brun d'un ton amer.

-C'est mon amie", fit Néo sans comprendre.

Vanitas ne le regarda pas. Il ne tournait pas souvent le tête vers lui, même quand ils discutaient. Il se concentrait sur le chemin interminable à l'horizon.

"Tu en es sûr?

-Comment ça?"

Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cette fille, alors que la dernière fois que Néo avait mentionné son nom, il s'était énervé?

"Quand tu parles d'elle..., expliqua Vanitas, on dirait que tu... que tu l'aimes."

C'était la première fois que Néo l'entendait hésiter comme ça. Et puis...

Lui, aimer Naminé? Aimer... comme Sora et Kairi s'aimaient? Comme Naminé aimait Sora? Comme il avait cru aimer la blonde, à cause des souvenirs implantés dans son coeur? Non, ce sentiment-là s'était envolé une fois qu'il eut repris sa propre conscience. A la place, il restait une profonde affection, quelques regrets... mais pas de l'amour, non.

"Je l'aime comme une soeur", répondit-il simplement.

Quoique, il ne savait pas vraiment comment on considérait une soeur, mais ça lui paraissait le qualificatif le plus proche de la réalité.

Vanitas se détendit quelque peu.

"Vraiment, ajouta-t-il néanmoins, tu ne lui en veux pas? Pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait?"

Non, il ne la tenait pas pour responsable. Il s'agissait de l'Organisation...

Tout comme Xehanort était responsable du destin de Vanitas. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre pour ce qu'il avait enduré.

"Tu en veux à Ventus, toi? questionna-t-il, s'attendant à ce que l'autre lui réponde que non.

-Oui. Beaucoup."

La réponse frappa Néo de plein fouet. Il pivota sur ses talons et se posta devant Vanitas, l'empêchant d'avancer.

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça!" s'écria-t-il.

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

"Pousse-toi, Néo..."

Non. Il ne pouvait tolérer que son compagnon se montre aussi égoïste.

"Ecoute, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas quel genre de garçon était Ventus. Je ne me fie qu'à ce que tu m'as raconté, mais... il a autant souffert que toi! Il a perdu ses amis, son foyer...

-Il en avait, lui, au moins!"

Néo frissonna. Il ne trouva rien à répondre devant son visage crispé de colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais enduré pour avoir quelque chose d'important, moi! Quelque chose que je puisse perdre et regretter!"

Le clone ressentait la peine de l'autre comme si elle avait été la sienne. C'était le cas, d'ailleurs. Lui non plus n'avait rien.

"Si, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Si, je sais ce que ça fait."

Ils se dévisagèrent encore quelques instants. Néo ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer à l'autre que, d'accord, il pouvait mépriser Ventus, mais pas le tenir pour responsable. Et puis, il lui semblait qu'une moitié ne pouvait haïr ce qui faisait d'elle un tout.

A la place, il lui tendit la main. Vanitas l'accepta. Ils continuèrent d'avancer.

~o-|-o~

Les Sans-Coeur n'apparaissaient plus. Peut-être se rapprochaient-ils du but? Peut-être y avait-il _vraiment_ un but? Tout compte fait, ça ne paraissait plus si important que ça dans l'esprit de Néo.

D'accord, il s'ennuyait, mais au moins il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas vraiment que penser de Vanitas. Il se disait qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, en fin de compte. Néanmoins, il ne l'aurait pas échangé contre un compagnon plus gentil ou plus bavard.

Quelques fois, il jetait un oeil à leurs doigts entrelacés pour se rassurer, pour avoir la preuve que les pas qu'il entendait n'étaient pas seulement les siens.

~o-|-o~

Un jour, les créatures des Ténèbres décidèrent enfin de se réveiller.

Les deux garçons invoquèrent leurs armes pour faire face aux crypto-ombres qui se matérialisaient tout autour d'eux.

"Il y en a beaucoup, constata Néo, peu rassuré.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, après tout ce temps?" ricana Vanitas.

Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. Néo enchaînait les coups d'épée, mais rien ne semblait venir à bout des monstres. Plus il en combattait, plus il en apparassait. Ca ne finirait jamais?

Il continua de parer les assauts et de toucher les Sans-Coeurs pendant un temps inderterminé. Il en oublia presque la présence de Vanitas tellement celle des créatures l'étouffait.

Puis, doucement, après ce qui lui parut des siècles, le nombre d'assaillants diminua petit à petit. Il n'y en avait qu'un tout petit groupe, à présent.

Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il s'autorisa à souffler cinq secondes.

Cinq secondes de trop.

Il vit la créature plonger vers lui, toutes griffes dehors, Vanitas le pousser sur le côté, oubliant de parer avec sa Keyblade.

A peine Néo eut-il atterri quelques mètres plus loin qu'il se précipita pour élimer la crypto-ombre, mort d'inquiétude.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de vérifier si l'autre garçon allait bien, trop occupé à repousser ses assaillants seul.

Quand, enfin, l'attaque cessa, il s'agenouilla aux côtés du brun.

"Van', ça va?"

Il ne se rendit compte du diminutif qu'il venait d'employer qu'une fois qu'il l'eut prononcé.

"J'ai l'air d'aller bien, d'après toi?" grogna Vanitas.

Néo soupira de soulagement. S'il avait encore la force de faire de l'humour...

Puis il remarqua le flan ensanglanté de son compagnon, qui tentait de se relever.

"Arrête! lui ordonna-t-il précipitamment. Ne force pas trop. Je vais..."

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il allait quoi? Il ne pouvait pas le soigner. Il n'avait rien non plus pour stopper le saignement.

Un son le fit sursauter. Un rire.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de _drôle_? cria-t-il presque.

-Je crois que je vais mourir."

Si Néo n'avait pas été pas aussi inquiet, il l'aurait frappé.

"Tu... _quoi?_ Dis pas ça!"

Puis, il eut un éclair de lucidité.

"Mais... Tu ne peux pas disparaître, s'étonna-t-il. On est déjà... enfin... On ne peut pas tomber plus bas, si?"

Néo avait crû qu'il allait mourir après son combat contre Riku. Et si c'était le cas? S'ils étaient déjà... morts, en fait? Ce serait logique. Mais alors...

"Laisse tomber, Néo. Je vais mourir, je te dis. Je ne sais pas... comment, ni où j'irais, mais ce ne sera pas ici.

-Non, répliqua Néo d'une voix brisée. C'est pas vrai. Tais-toi."

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser... sans rien faire!

Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme lui! Quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter. Le seul à ne lui avoir jamais menti.

Il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient.

Alors, voilà ce que le destin leur réservait comme bouquet final? Un espoir, puis une nouvelle déchirure?

"Néo, écoute-moi bien", murmura Vanitas d'une voix faible.

Il était de plus en plus pâle.

"Il y a peut-être un moyen de sortir d'ici. C'est tout bête, avoua-t-il dans un sourire, mais je viens d'y penser. On n'a jamais quitté la route, en fait, pas vrai? Eh ben, on aurait dû.

-Mais il n'y a rien autour! protesta Néo. A part...

-... le vide, compléta le brun. On n'a jamais sauté dans le vide."

Ca ne paraissait pas si idiot que ça, en effet.

"Je ne partirais pas sans toi, se borna Néo. Tu te souviens? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas, même si tu pouvais sortir d'ici. Moi non plus, je ne te laisserais pas.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot! s'énerva l'autre. Tu as des gens à aller retrouver. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te mènera là-bas... Ca t'entraînera peut-être plus profondément dans l'obscurité, mais... Va retrouver Naminé et Sora."

Cette idée lui paraissait complètement incongrue. Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Ils ne comptaient pas... pas autant...

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Vanitas insista.

"Allez! J'veux pas que tu me voies mourir.

-Tu vas pas mourir... chuchota Néo sans y penser.

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais rien à perdre, l'ignora-t-il. Mais c'est pas vrai. Plus maintenant."

Il fixait les ténèbres au-dessus d'eux. Néo le fixait lui.

"Et c'est complètement stupide, de m'en rendre compte maintenant..."

Sa voix faiblissait.

"Tais-toi. Tu vas te faire du mal...

-Je pensais que ça me rendrait heureux d'avoir quelque chose à perdre. Mais... s'en rendre compte que quand tu es sur le point de disparaître, ça sert à rien..."

La tache de sang sur le sol s'élargissait. Vanitas planta ses yeux dans ceux de Néo.

"C'est bête, de prendre conscience que je tiens à toi aussi tard."

Il vint à l'esprit de Néo qu'il aurait dû pleurer, mais tant d'émotions se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Il était trop choqué et paniqué pour verser des larmes.

Deux pensées s'entrechoquaient. Vanitas allait mourir. Vanitas tenait à lui.

Il sentait presque le temps filer entre ses doigts. Que faire? Le garçon qui l'avait accepté à ses côtés allait disparaître. Par sa faute, en plus. Si seulement, il pouvait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un...

"Tu ne vas pas mourir", répéta-t-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

Néo le prit dans ses bras et s'avança jusqu'au bord du sol. Et si la chute ne finissait jamais? Non, il ne fallait pas penser ainsi. Il devait faire taire son angoisse. Pour Vanitas. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et sauta.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit la lumière qui se cachait au plus profond de l'obscurité.

Ils atterrirent au pied d'un étrange château. Il y faisait sombre, mais pour Néo, ça ressemblait presque à la lumière du jour.

Il baissa les yeux vers Vanitas, inconscient, et son coeur se stoppa une demi-seconde. Il se détendit un peu après avoir vérifié sa respiration -faible, mais bien présente. Il continuait à se vider de son sang sur le dallage bleu foncé.

L'immense porte du palais s'ouvrit. On vint prendre connaissance de l'identité des deux visiteurs. Néo ne sut quoi répondre.

On le sépara de Vanitas. Il protesta, mais une jeune fille à l'air soucieux lui assura que c'était pour son bien et que, de toute façon, il fallait qu'il se repose lui aussi. Il demanda si l'autre allait s'en sortir, on lui assura que oui. Il ne protesta pas d'avantage et suivit la fille -qui semblait être son hôte, visiblement- jusqu'à une chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit.

~o-|-o~

Leur hôte était en réalité une Bête immense qui se mouvait et parlait comme un humain. La fille, Belle, était aussi une invitée.

Visiblement, leur présence ne paraissait pas déranger plus que cela le maître de lieux qui ne passait pas énormément de temps en leur compagnie, ni les objets parlants qui faisaient office de domestiques.

Vanitas se remettait peu à peu de sa blessure. Néo ne le quittait que très rarement. Il angoissait à l'idée de pouvoir le perdre à nouveau. Ca amusait beaucoup Belle, qui disait qu'ils étaient mignons tout les deux. Ce genre de commentaires agaçait Vanitas.

Parfois, elle leur demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois le brun rétabli. Vanitas envisagea d'aller rendre une petite visite à Sora, mais Néo refusa. Il n'en avait pas envie. Peut-être un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Et puis, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

"Vous pourriez rester ici, annonça Belle. Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas la Bête. Il est un peu brusque, mais je sais que votre compagnie lui fait plaisir.

-Non, ça va aller."

Rester bloqués dans un monde si petit? Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, plongés dans les ténèbres, ça leur paraissait presque effrayant.

Ils souhaitaient voyager. Restait encore à savoir où et dans quel but.

Mais ça, ils avaient encore tout leur temps pour y songer.

* * *

><p>Alors? Alors? :3<p> 


End file.
